Angel With A Shotgun
by Series Cloud 9
Summary: It was like any other day when Syaoran found a girl unconscious in front of his house. Little to his amusement, she claims to him that she's an Angel on a mission to return to her home, the Heavens. Syaoran decides that he would help this so-called Angel back to her home; but one question remains: why was she on Earth to begin with? Even Angels hide dark secrets.
1. An Angel With A Shotgun

**Angel With A Shotgun**

**Summary:** It was like any other day when Syaoran found a girl unconscious in front of his house. Little to his amusement, she claims to him that she's an angel on a mission to return to the Heavens. Syaoran decides that he would help this so-called Angel back to her home; but one question remains: why was she on Earth to begin with? Even Angels hide dark secrets.

**Series Cloud 9 presents…  
****Angel With A Shotgun  
****Chapter One: An Angel With A Shotgun**

What do you imagine when you see an angel? What do they look like? Bright, colorful, beautiful feathered wings with a halo hovering over their head. What about demons? The Devil's pawn? Black, maybe red, creatures of the shadow. Their ugly faces would be enough to make you cry, their screams would be able to make you wish you were never alive.

That's what I would expect at least when I think of them. I mean, you would too, wouldn't you? It's in the books, it's in the movies, the anime's, everywhere you look that's what they look like. Being agnostic I was fascinated, but I . . . wasn't really sure what to believe in.

Even when I met her for the first time, I still couldn't believe it.

It was about a month in to my third year of high school. My name is Syaoran; Li Syaoran. I guess I'd call myself a Good Samaritan. I never caused any trouble, in fact I actually go out of my way to help people a lot; things like crawling up a tree to save an old lady's cat or give some money to the poor or something like that. I've never done anything crazy like run into a burning building to save people, not yet at least.

Well that Friday afterschool was the one day I'd never forget. It was the day I first met _her_.

Just as I opened the gates to my house, I saw a girl lying down on my steps. Slowly, I made my way to her. At first I thought she was dead, but then I saw her chest slowly expand as a sign of breathing. Was she sleeping? No, she was unconscious. She was probably hurt.

I ran up to her and held her head against my chest, "Hey," I said, "are you okay?" She didn't reply.

It may have been the wrong moment to think about it, but I couldn't help but to notice the sweet aroma she lifted. Her light brown hair was smooth and soft, and her light skin was as soft as a babies. When I picked her up into a cradle, she was lighter than she looked, almost as if she was weightless.

I brought her inside my home and laid her down on my couch.

"Now what?" I said to myself. A random girl suddenly appears in front of my doorsteps. I thought about every single possibility that could've happened to have that happened. None made sense, really.

With a hard sigh, I decided to drop my things in my room and fix up some dinner. If she was knocked out in front of my house, she might be hungry when she wakes up.

After an hour, supper was ready, but the girl was still out cold. It was a bummer too because my curry was best eaten fresh so hopefully she gets up soon.

I left the curry on the stove and went over to the girl. Her white dress was simple. Silk and the only color was . . . well, white. Like I said: simple, but it actually looked good on her. Another thing I noticed was that the dress wasn't dirty. I'd assume that if she had to knock out in front of my house, she would've gone through some sort of hardship, but no; the dress was as if it was just bought.

I thought that I heard her say something, so I hovered over her to see if I could tell what she was saying. But no, just as I hovered over her, her eyes shot open and I was dazed by beautiful green eyes. But those beautiful green eyes quickly turned to fear and before I knew it, I was pushed back as the girl jumped from the couch and over. She gave a quick cry of fear as she ran off around the corner.

"W—wait!" I yelled, "I'm not going to hurt you, come back!" I followed her around the corner and saw her turn into my bathroom. I turned into the bathroom as well but as I turned I stopped and swallowed the taste of death. A sweat dropped down the side of my head as I stared right into a two-barreled weapon that I didn't even have in my house, nor did I see on her. "A shotgun—" before I was even able to continue, I heard a loud bang. My stomach felt like it was being drilled all the way through my back and slowly, I fell to my knees. _I was shot . . ._ I thought, _by a shotgun_. I fell to my side, unable to breathe, still in pain, and crying. I was going to die. All I did was help one little girl and she was going to be my death. The next thing I saw . . . was black.

**Angel With A Shotgun**

When I woke up, I woke crying in pain and getting up to a sitting position. I held my stomach for a couple seconds but then realized that I actually wasn't even hurting—not one bit. I looked at myself: not a single scratch. Then I figured it out, I was dead . . . I was dead, that's the only explanation to being killed and waking up without pain! But I was on my couch, the same couch that the girl who killed me was on. I looked over to the kitchen and saw her calmly eating the curry I made like it was her house.

"H—h—hey!" I hesitated.

The girl looked up from eating and said, "Oh, you're awake!" Her voice was soft and beautiful.

"Am I . . . dead?" I asked.

The girl cleared her throat and made her way over to me. "No, don't worry, you're not dead," she said.

I wasn't? "But, you just shot me with a shotgun!" I cried. "You _shot_ me with a _shot—gun_," I repeated just in case she didn't quite understand what happens when you shoot people with a shotgun.

She looked at me like I was stupid. Not going to lie, in retrospect, I sounded very stupid.

"I'm not stupid," she said. "I know what I did, and you're not dead."

"I'm not?" I took a deep breath in relief. But then the question stands: "Wait a minute, who are you?"

It took her a moment to answer like she was trying to come up with an answer. "I'm uhh . . . my name's Sakura."

I looked at her. "Well, that's one thing normal about you. So now mind telling me why you were at my house?"

"You're the one who brought me in!"

"Yes, I know I brought you _in_, but you were outside my house before I got home, so why were you _at_ my house?"

This conversation was getting fairly annoying. Against, though, she took a moment like she was thinking of some made-up answer to tell me.

"Well," she looked around and started to trail off. But then she took a big breath like _the truth_ was finally about to come out. "I . . . am an Angel . . . and I'm an Angel on a mission back to Heaven."

I stared at her for a moment. _She's crazy_ I thought. This girl's crazy, I have a crazy girl in my room. First she shoots me with a shotgun and then she claims to be an angel. After thinking that she was crazy, I began to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" I yelled. "Laughing at an Angel is _not_ something you should be doing!"

"Okay," I said trying to catch a breath, "you seriously can't think that I'm going to believe that you're an Angel from Heaven, you gotta do better than that."

"I just _shot_ you with a _shotgun_! A _SHOT-GUN_" she cried. "What more do you need?"

I stopped laughing. Yeah, I really should've died. It was odd that I was still alive . . . with no wounds at all.

"Okay, if you're really an Angel then where are your wings?"

"I . . ." again she trailed off in search for words, "don't have them."

"And what about your halo, where's that?"

"It's a complicated story."

Sakura started to look very frustrated, but it was cute.

I took a breather and stopped badgering her with the questions. She looked like she was finally relieved of having to answer all of these.

I looked out the window and saw that it was already dark. When I got knocked out, it must've been a few hours before I had woken up. "An angel," I began again. "Well then, Miss Angel, you can stay here for the night. Then you can continue your mission to the Heavens tomorrow." Slowly, that cute face of her turned into something quite disturbing. The look on her face actually scared me, like she was giving me a warning because I wouldn't believe her. But seriously though, an Angel?

I brought her a pillow and a blanket so she could sleep on the couch. I went over to the kitchen to eat some of my curry before bed, but surprisingly there was none left. _That girl ate it all_? I thought. "Guess I'll sleep without dinner tonight," I said to myself. "I ate a shotgun today anyway." Even though the shotgun didn't kill me, nor did it hurt now, the thought of it was just prickly to the stomach.

She made herself comfortable on my couch and I went back into my room, closing the door behind me. I fell onto my bed and thought about everything that had just happened. It all happened so fast, it was hard to digest. She claimed to be an Angel from Heaven. Honestly, if it weren't for that shotgun, I wouldn't have second-guessed this all.

I closed my eyes and went to bed.

**Angel With A Shotgun**

When I woke up, I felt a soft long bundle of silk resting against the back of my head as if someone was sleeping next to me. It turned around, and to shock, saw a beautiful white face enveloped with long white hair. _Sakura?_ I thought. _Wait . . ._ this wasn't Sakura sleeping next to me. My heart jumped. When did this other girl come in? Did Sakura let her in? The girl's eyes opened slowly and our eyes met.

"Oh," she said. "Good morning there." Her voice was dark with a hint of masculinity.

_Wait . . ._ it just hit me. _That's not a girl . . ._

Quickly I jumped out of bed with a scream, dragging the covers with me. "W—what are you doing here?" I yelled. "Who _are_ you?"

The _man_ sat up with a stretch and a yawn like it was conventional of him to be sleeping in bed with me. When he looked at me, something about him threw me off: his eyes. His eyes were shaded, almost as if fading—his pupils could hardly be seen.

"Calm down, kid," he said.

"Okay," I started, "I don't wake up every day with a man sleeping next to me in my bed and you expect me to calm down? What is this?" Quickly I got up and opened my door, dashing to the living room to where Sakura was. When I turned a corner, I was met face-to-face with a big furry four legged creature that looked like it was some sort mixed Lion and Tiger. The fur was golden yellow, it's teeth had fangs like a sabortooth, and it stood on its four legs taller than me. It roared and I screamed in fear.

"So this is my breakfast, huh?" It said. Its voice was deep.

"It talks?" I screamed. I ran face first into a giant cat in my room and the first thing I say was _It talks_. Yeah, great choice of priorities, I know. It lunged at me with its fangs open. I dodged to the side and ran into my living room and behind my couch. It chased me. As if being shot by a shotgun wasn't bad enough, I was now being chased by a who-knows-what who who-knows-how got into my house.

I jumped over my couch as it tried pouncing on me again and fell onto the floor on the other side. Before I was able to get back up and run, it—with amazing speed—pounced on me and pinned me down—one paw almost as big as my chest holding me down. It's teeth opened with drool dropping down. _I'm dead_, I thought. _I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead . . ._ I closed my eyes as it got closer to eating my face and waited for the blow.

"Kero-chan, stop it!" I heard a soft familiar voice say. It was Sakura. I opened my eyes and the beast got off of me. I scrambled my back against a wall and slowly pushed myself up. I looked over to my kitchen and Sakura was there . . . cooking.

Then the _guy_ who slept with me came out to the living room as well. "You didn't have to scare him like that, Kero-san," he said.

"But I was hungry," the big cat, Kero, said.

"You don't even eat," the man with the white hair replied.

"Don't worry you two," said Sakura from the kitchen. "Breakfast will be right up."

"Y—you're cooking in my kitchen?" I exclaimed.

Sakura looked at me with a nasty leer and said, "Good morning to you too, Syaoran-kun."

Suddenly, the big cat, Kero, started to shrink. It shrunk, and shrunk until it was about the size of my hand, maybe a little bigger. It had cute bear-like ears and two angel-like wings. It looked like a small teddy bear with wings, really.

"This kid's not to respect," it said. But this time its voice was small and tiny like a talking mouse.

"No respect!" I retorted. "Okay, you can't just break into my house—err however you got in—and try to kill me as a wake-up call!" I turned to the guy, "And you—"

"Yue," he said.

"—you can't just come into my bed and sleep with me! Who _are_ you guys anyway?"

"Don't tell him!" called Sakura from the kitchen. "He didn't believe me, he won't believe you."

I turned back and forth. They couldn't be serious. "Angels? Really?"

"Yeah, a big talking beast tries to kill you and you still don't believe. Quite dense aren't you?" said Kero.

"Okay," I started, "you don't even look like an Angel!"

Before I could event take another breath, Kero turned back into his bigger form in a blink of an eye and came at me, pushing me up against the wall even more. "Say that again!" He roared.

"Now calm down, Kero-san," said Yue. After that, Kero turned back into his more _less frightening_ form. "What about this," said Yue. Slowly bright white wings, like a bird, began to spread from his back. They glowed bright, like they had some sort of neon lights in them. I couldn't believe my eyes . . . they were the wings of an Angel. Yeah, I know, being shot by a shotgun, and almost eaten by a giant cat, and a wingspread is what caught my attention the most.

I fell to my knees. "I'm dreaming . . . this all happened to fast, I have to be dreaming."

"This kid's dense," Kero squeaked.

Yue brought his wings back in and it was like he never had them. "Kero and I," he started, "are Angels. And to answer your question of why we're here, it is to assist Sakura-chan on her mission back to Heaven."

I took a long moment to gather my thoughts. I was awake; for sure I was awake. As much as I wanted to believe this was a dream, it wasn't. So I had to just accept things . . . I just had to.

"Okay, fine," I said. "Go do it then. Bring her back to Heaven. Just leave and let me be and get out of my house then." Regardless of if they were really Angels or not, I wanted no part in this _mission_ of theirs.

"Actually, Syaoran-kun," said Yue. "We were actually seeking your assistant—"

"I don't need help!" Yelled Sakura from across the room.

Yue turned to her slowly and said, "We are not going to be able to help you as much, Sakura-chan, and you can't do things by yourself. You'll need a pure soul to help you or else you'll never get back."

"But—"

"I'm sorry to say," Kero started, "But Yue is right."

I looked back and forwards at them. Me? A pure soul? What are they talking about?

"How . . . do you guys know that I'm . . . _pure_?" I asked.

Before I was able to even react, Sakura suddenly appeared in front of my with amazing speed. I felt something pushed up against my abs and when I looked down, saw her holding the shotgun to me. _Wait . . ._ I thought. The next thing I heard was a loud boom, and again, I was in pain. I screamed, dropped to my knees, and collapsed to the floor. My eyes closed.

When I woke up, I was on my side, still in the same spot I fell. My stomach didn't hurt as much as before and I was able to breathe easily. I saw Sakura and the other two standing over me; Kero laughing and Yue gesturing to Sakura that she shouldn't have done that to me. Immediately I got up with rage and pointed a finger at Sakura.

"Hey!" I yelled, "don't do that again!"

Kero, still laughing in his little petite form, said, "Wow kid! I'm surprised you were only out for a few minutes!"

I was dumbfounded. "W—what? Only a few minutes?" The last time I got shot, it was at least a couple hours.

Sakura sighed heavily and continued back to the kitchen.

"You see, the shotgun that Sakura-chan has will only kill demons and evil inside a person," said Yue. "So for you to recover this fast and not feel as much pain from it just shows that you are pure, kind-hearted, and good. For example, you could've just let Sakura lay in front of your house, but you brought her in instead."

"And after you brought her in," began Kero, "you could've done some nasty stuff to her—" Before he finished, Sakura had blasted him with her shotgun, throwing Kero across the room and into my wall.

"That's enough, Kero-chan!" she yelled.

In a couple seconds, Kero recovered and flew towards her with rage. "Do that again!" Kero belched. "I guarantee you that you won't be able to come ba—"

"Kero-san, that's enough," said Yue. Kero and Sakura gave mad glares at one another before Sakura went back to the kitchen.

I took a long sigh myself. They weren't going to leave me alone. Apparently they needed me, like no one else around the block could help them; and apparently I'm just the nicest and most pure person on the planet. When I thought about whether I was or not, I tried thinking about the last bad thing I did.

I couldn't. I mean, I'm sure I've done some _not good_ things in my life, but I don't think I'd ever recall them being _bad_. I've stolen a couple candies from people here and there when I was younger—wasn't that counted as something bad? How come it wasn't? I looked at Yue, who stared at me with beautiful eyes. I could almost think that he was girl, but I didn't. I then looked over at Kero, who was flying over to Sakura at the kitchen. If I didn't help, I'm sure he would've bitten my head off. Then I took a nice long stare at Sakura. She was beautiful, but she's an Angel that apparently needs to get back home. Maybe this is why I don't have a girlfriend, I'm too nice.

Taking a deep breath, I hoped that I wouldn't regret this decision. "Okay," I started, "fine. How do we do this?"

But the question that struck me the most was: If she's really an Angel, then why can't she just go back to Heaven? That's where Angels live . . .

Right?


	2. Welcome To Tomoeda

**Angel With A Shotgun**

**Summary:** It was like any other day when Syaoran found a girl unconscious in front of his house. Little to his amusement, she claims to him that she's an angel on a mission to return to the Heavens. Syaoran decides that he would help this so-called Angel back to her home; but one question remains: why was she on Earth to begin with? Even Angels hide dark secrets.

**Series Cloud 9 presents…**  
**Angel With A Shotgun**  
**Chapter Two: Welcome to Tomoeda**

It was pretty simple, really. I mean, how else do you go to Heaven? Be a believer, which she—Sakura—is, and do good things. What could possibly go wrong? We started the right away during the afternoon when I woke up sleeping next to a guy Angel and almost eaten by a feline. I trailed Sakura around the city and we did anything and everything that would've been considered a _good deed_.

Oh yeah, I live in a city known as Tomoeda. It's not the biggest, but it's definitely not a small city. The best part of this place was the skyscraper—it really made the city stand out. From a birds-eye-view, you can imagine a large circle. Within that large circle is a smaller circle in the dead center—that's the downtown area, where most of Tomoeda's activities takes place. The outside ring of the city is rural and more of an agricultural area and where almost all of the homes and school in Tomoeda were.

So the first thing we did was save a cat from a tree. The next was helping a poor old lady mow her lawn—I did the mowing. After that was volunteer at a shop. All of this took a few hours, sadly, and it was almost five already. Tomoeda's a naturally good and nice city. Nothing bad or too bad ever really happened. Even the local police station was pretty small—ran by a sheriff and only a handful of other policemen, along with its own fire station.

"So," I started. "How do we know how much we have to actually do to get you back home?"

Sakura, who was looking around for more deeds to do, said, "We'll keep doing stuff until I get back."

I stopped as she continued walking ahead of me. "So you're saying I could be stuck here for the rest of my life."

Sakura shrugged. "I hope, for the both of us, that it doesn't happen." I sighed.

Out from my backpack that Sakura decided to bring along, Kero, in his small form, floated out and onto Sakura's shoulder. There was no one too close around us so he was unseen from suspicion.

"Ho-hoi, Sakura-chan," he started with excitement. "I found a jackpot! Look up!" He pointed to our two o'clock at the sky. At first I didn't see anything, but as I squinted, I saw thick black smoke rising—and it only got bigger.

"A fire?" I guessed.

"Right on, kid" exclaimed Kero. "This'll definitely be the kicker." Kero fluttered back into the backpack.

"Come on, let's go," Sakura said.

I turned to her in shock, "Wait," I started, "you're serious?" Before I could say another word, Sakura dashed in that direction. Hesitantly, I followed.

As we were running through the neighborhood towards the fire, a fire truck flew past us with its lights blaring. While running, I looked up at the smoke: it was darker and even bigger than before. When we got to the scene, the fire was from an apartment building. The building was eight stories high with the fire engulfing the top four stories.

Just arriving at the scene, I could already feel the heat as the fire crackled in front of even—even though I was about a hundred yards away. The fire truck had already stopped and the firefighters were already in position trying to put out the fire. A group of firefighters were circled up, planning their next step of action.

On the seventh floor, though, there were people by a window screaming for help, being engulfed by black smoke. From what I could see, there were three people, one boy and two girls, all seemingly younger than me. As I looked around, the scene began draw in a feared crowd, all watching with worry.

"Come on!" Sakura yelled.

I was confused. "What?" Sakura began a dash around the apartment building. "No way, you're kidding me!" I unwillingly followed.

We approached the back of the apartments and found the alley door entrance. The fire wasn't on the floor—yet—and the door was open so we easily got into the building. Nothing seemed unusual once we got inside; several doors were left opened due to the evacuation, and the hallways were hotter than usual, but that was it.

"You're going to get me killed!" I exclaimed as we ran up a stairwell.

"You're going to get those kids killed if you back out now!" Sakura screamed back.

"The firefighters are right outside!"

"They won't make it in time!"

Just then, as we rounded up to the seventh floor, a piece of flooring from the eighth story fell in front of us, burning in flames. I merely dodged it with my life. When we opened the stairwell door into the hallway, I could feel a burst of heat rush at me. Flames were everywhere and suddenly I felt like I was in an oven.

Sakura looked around for a quick second, then bolted to the left and said, "Over here!"

The fire was loud, but even with the ruckus of the flames, I started to hear screams. A shot of flames flares to my right, but I reflectively dodged to the left. Even though it missed, I felt like it burned me. A couple doors later, Sakura tackled a burning door down like she was fireproof. Because the door was still on fire, and I wasn't fireproof, I had to jump my way through the entrance of the apartment room as I followed her.

There they were, by the window in which I saw them from the outside, crying and screaming in fear. They cried for help as we approached them and reached out to us. I knew it was the wrong time to think about it, but I began to wonder where the firefighters were. All we did was break into the back; they should've been here by now.

"Come on!" Sakura yelled as we made our way to them. She took the hand of the boy and one of the girls. I took the hand of the other girl and we bolted out of the room, following closely behind Sakura.

As we made our way across the hallway, I felt the floor getting rocky, and soon, my feet gave way. Before I could realize what had happened, I was midflight, falling down to the level below. Quickly, though, I wrapped my arms around the girl to prevent her from getting hurt. When we landed, we landed with a hard thud.

I looked up and saw Sakura staring down at us. "Just go!" I yelled, and then turned my attention to the girl. "Are you okay?" Fearfully, she nodded. The lower level was cooler, not quite as an oven, but it might've been worse for us because the floor from above began to collapse on us.

We sprinted on way to the stairwell; hands laced, and bolted down to the first floor. Finally, we were out of the clear as we met up with Sakura and the other firemen who looked like they were finally about to go in.

"A little bit late," I murmured to myself just quiet enough so they didn't hear.

"Thank you, onii-chan!" The little girl said as they were reunited with their parents.

"Come on," said Sakura and ran off away. I followed her.

We ended up running off into a bathhouse where we cleaned ourselves up. As I washed my face, I took a moment to feel the black soot that had built up from our rescue mission. _I could've died_, I thought to myself. I've never done anything close to as crazy as running into a burning building.

After washing my face, I crawled into the bath pond with a towel on my head and leaned back, relaxed. I breathed a sigh to settle myself, and when I turned to the side, I saw Yue sitting right next to me. I jumped and fled over a few steps opposite of him.

"W—what are you doing here!" I exclaimed. He wasn't even anywhere near me a second ago.

"Just relaxing, the same as you," was all he said.

Next thing I know, I heard a high pitched scream from the other side of the bamboo wall that separated the girls and guys, and saw Kero flying like a catapult over it, splashing right in front of me. He surfaced and held his tiny fists in the air, "Come on, Sakura-chan! I'm an angel! Who cares if I see you naked! You're never going back home with that attitude!"

I glowered at him and his excuse. "Nice try," I said.

"Shut it boy," he started. "Before I bite your head off!"

I sighed. I'd drown the rat if it didn't have the consequences of getting my head bitten off.

**Angel With A Shotgun**

There were no attempts at a burning buildings the next day, but it was still busy trying to find _good deeds_ to do. Tomoeda, being a peaceful city, didn't really have too much problems to solve in itself, so we ended up volunteering at shops that needed the extra help.

But I couldn't be happier to go to school on a Monday when it rolled around. When I got to school I, for once, wasn't tired—but I guess you can say I was physically exhausted. Finally, even though it was only two days, it felt like I'd been working labor for a whole week. I savored the quick nap at my desk before school began.

"Good morning, Syaoran-kun."

I looked up and saw a classmate with large round glasses gleaming down at me, smiling. "Oh, hey Eriol." That was Eriol Hiiragizawa. He's one of the few friends I have here at school and he's special in two ways: He's the top student in our class by far—being class president with the best grades—and his father is the lead police officer in Tomoeda.

"You look like you've had a busy weekend," he said as he took his seat behind me.

I turned around to him and said, "I've done a bit more unusual things than I'm used to this weekend."

"Sounds like fun."

"Trust me, it wasn't."

The two of us shared a quick laugh before the professor came in.

"Good morning, class," he said. "I have some fun news for you all today." Everyone began a small commotion about the _fun_ news. "Today we have a new student joining us."

Just as I was about to lay my head down, it snapped straight up. "Oh no . . ." I quietly mumbled to myself. "Please no."

"Please come in," said the professor and the doors slid open. There she was, Sakura, in our black and white uniform, walking into my classroom.

The class started to get loud and the guys in the room, I could tell, were staring her down. Thirsty bastards. I don't blame them though; all of the guys in our room are single and Sakura did look very attractive in the uniform.

"This is Kinomoto Sakura," said our professor as she stood next to him.

"Pleased to meet you all," she said. "I hope you'll all treat me well."

"Oh we will!" said one of the guys in the room.

Sakura didn't look too happy with that comment though as she shot him a dirty look.

"Let's see," professor began. "Where is there an open seat?" He found one near the opposite wall of me—as I was by the window. "You can take a seat over there."

Sakura turned to the professor and made a suggestion I wasn't quite pleased to hear. "Actually, sensei, I'd like to have a seat in front of Syaoran-kun over there if possible."

The class erupted with a "What?" that brought me to embarrassment. "You two know each other?" Eriol quietly asked.

I lowered my head to the table and didn't say anything.

"But I like my window seat!" The guy in front of me said. _Yes!_ I thought and looked up. But then Sakura gave him a wink and said,

"Please?" in a voice you couldn't say no to.

"Y—yes'm!" The kid in front of me got up and moved to the other side of the room.

_This did not just happen_ I thought. As Sakaura took her new seat in front of me, I couldn't help but to have chills running down my back. "You're evil," I whispered to her. "You're never going home at this rate."

Sakura turned over and stuck her tongue out.

**Angel With A Shotgun**

During our lunch break, Eriol and I decided to eat up on the roof of the school. This was our usual spot to each because of the view. On the south side, we could see downtown with only a small patch of woods separating us. On the north side we could see the entire gym area where the track field and other field such as soccer and baseball were. To the east side of the building was the school yard where everyone could eat and hangout. To the west side was the school entrance gate.

Just as we sat down, the door to the roof opened and Sakura came out. _What does she want this time?_ I thought as she made our way towards us.

"Go away," I said quickly as she approached.

"How rude!" she exclaimed.

"Hello Sakura-chan, please join us," said Eriol.

I glowered.

"At least someone is nice," said Sakura sticking her tongue out at me again.

Just then, Eriol jumped. "Ah, I forgot something in the room! I'll be back!" That said, Eriol sprinted off back into the school.

"I didn't know you had a last name," I said.

"I don't, really. I just needed one to enroll," Sakura replied.

I looked at her with an unnatural look. Then decided to tackle the elephant in the room. "Why are you at my school now? You're an Angel! Just stay at my house until I get back!"

"I'm sorry. Is there a problem with me enrolling at this school?" Sakura pouted.

"Well I mean if I was an Angel and didn't have to go to school then I definitely wouldn't waste my time going to school!"

"You know, you should really mind your own business."

"Says the _Angel_ living at my house forcing me to aid her in _her_ business!"

Sakura sighed. "Are you this annoying at school? Maybe I shouldn't have enrolled if I have to live with this every day."

**Angel With A Shotgun**

Lunch wasn't as quiet as I had hoped. Sakura and Eriol got to a _great_ start at being friends. It's like I've been replaced by Sakura. Those two just kept talking on and on about random stuff, mainly Sakura. But seriously, how much _normal human_ stories can you tell if you're an Angel? It's like Sakura just pulled stories and stories out of thin air and fed it to Eriol so convincingly even though it obviously was a lie the entire time.

I slapped myself every time I saw Eriol fall so gullible to a predator.

When the last bell rang, I rushed out of the school after saying my farewell to Eriol. I just wanted to go home and relax. After I switched shoes from the mudroom lockers, I spun around the entrance gates hoping to walk home peacefully but, of course, Sakura scampered right next to me.

"Why leave me when we're going in the same direction?" she asked.

"Maybe I want to walk home by myself?" I said.

"Aww," said Sakura almost sarcastically. "Are you tired of seeing me already? Don't you want to show your entire school your beautiful Angel?" She lunged onto me and wrapped her arms around me body with an innocent laugh. This drew the attention of the few classmates around me—which looked at me like they were surprised to see me with a girl—and make things look a way it definitely wasn't supposed to be.

I pushed Sakura off me. "Okay, okay, stop it, sheesh."

"You're so evil," said Sakura and stuck her tongue out at me.

As we walked through downtown back to my house, we passed shopping areas that Sakura seemed to have taken a liking to. I almost lost Sakura several times in the crowd but even if I did I felt like she would've found me anyway.

When we reached the end of downtown, we crossed a park. Usually the park is full of kids playing, but it was nearly empty this time. The only people playing were three people who seemed like they were maybe just a year or two younger than me. In fact, even from afar I could tell that one was even taller than me.

But those three weren't the only ones I saw.

My heart jumped and my muscles tensed at the sight. It was something I've never seen before, something that even I could tell was . . . somewhat of an _evil_ presence. Two dark shades—figures—attached to and hovering over two of the kids like they were controlling the kids as puppets. One of the kids was down with an arm over his head in defense. I realized that this was a bullying situation . . . but what were the figures hovering over the bullies?

Immediately I felt Sakura pull me to the side and down as we hid behind a giant penguin statue.

"Shh, quiet," she said as we carefully looked around the corner of the penguin. The dark figures attached to the backs of the bullies only got bigger as they continued to pound on the poor victim.

"W—what are those on them?" I asked in fear.

"Demons," whispered Sakura.


End file.
